


Colder than Elsa's freaking castle

by NobleSeaFoam



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, being chan's roommate must be hard, english is not my first language so I'm sorry for the mistakes, since they were roommates in germany, the one who doesn't sleep to save his life and the one that could sleep through a parade, woochan makes me soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleSeaFoam/pseuds/NobleSeaFoam
Summary: Woojin wake up in the middle of the night and find his roommate wide awake.





	Colder than Elsa's freaking castle

The room was freezing. The thin layer of sweat that covered his back made Woojin extremely uncomfortable, and the cold sensation was enough for him to wake up at that ungodly hour of the night. Eyes still closed, Woojin searched for his phone on the nightstand. He was curious: was it too late or too early to be awake? Could he curse the cold for waking him up or should he bless it for doing it? Carefully, he got the phone and hid it under the blanket, worried that the light of the screen could wake up his roommate. The screen was too bright for his eyes though, his vision still clouded by sleep, eyes a bit too sensitive. Putting the phone away, he realized that making noises or lightening up the whole room wouldn’t had woken up his roomie because he was already wide awake. He probably didn’t go to sleep in first place.

“ _Channie…”_ he groaned, turning with his whole body towards the other side of the room, where the other’s bed was.

_“Mh? Oh, Woojinnie-hyung? Did you wake up? Was it my fault? I’m sorry I was sure I was being qui-”_

_“’S not your fault Channie. It’s just freezing cold, and I woke up. But why are YOU up? You should be asleep. And don’t even try to convince me that you woke up in the middle of the night like me cause we both know I won’t believe you. Don’t even try to lie to me, Bang Chan.”_ His voice was raspy, and he was slurring a bit, but his stern tone was there anyway.

_"Ok, you're right, I was awake. But I tried to sleep, I swear! I'm just not sleepy, I'm still excited, didn't really lose all the adrenaline after the concert. It was amazing, our STAYs are amazing and…"_

_"Chanie."_ grumbling, the older left his bed, bringing the blanket with him, and took his place next to Chan in the blond's bed.

 _"Hyung?"_ the leader whispered under his breath, surprised, while the older proceeded to take away the phone from his hands, turn it off and than he placed it on the nightstand beside him, away from Chris.

 _"Don't hyung me. I woke up cause the room is cooler than Elsa's freaking castle" - "Are you really making Frozen references at three a.m.?" - "Like you wouldn't do the same, given the chance. I was saying. I was cold, and I woke up. I need to sleep, you need it too and you are like, a human furnace, I don't know how it is possible. That’s why I'm here: I can be warm, and I can force you to sleep. It's a win-win situation."_ and with that, Woojin put his arms around Chan’s middle, bringing the boy painfully close to him, his nose buried in the blond bush of straw that was the leader's scalp.

 _"Sleep, Chris."_ The older blurred out in English, before falling asleep nearly on the spot.

Little did he know about how Chan's night became even more difficult, how the leader was worryingly near to die of spontaneous self-combustion thanks to the proximity to the older one. But Christopher had to admit it: sleeping next to Woojin was way easier.

**Author's Note:**

> As said, English is not my first language and I wrote this mostly at three a.m. cause *Bang Chan's voice* I can't sleep so there might be a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry, just in case...  
> But, anyway, thanks to all those who's gonna read this. You are so precious.


End file.
